Happy Reunion?
by BleachedSamurai
Summary: This is a follow-up to "Follow Your Heart," where Mugen unites with his old traveling partner, Fuu, in a very unlikely place. How will their reunion go? And what would become of them after a two year separation on the road? Read and find out! Complete, for now. :) Rated T for langauge.


I would like to first apologize for not updating/uploading this sooner. Crap just gets in the way of my writing time. Anyways, the story starts off where it left off last time, so I hope you guys like it. R&R!

I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO.

* * *

The fairly faint echos of the celebration outside the tea house continued as Mugen and Fuu continued to stare at one another in a barely lit section of the building. Mugen, who is still surprised to see the scrawny woman here of all places, hasn't said a word since he first saw her. Hes stared rather stupidly at her as he slowly took in her features. She still has a petite frame but filled into it rather nicely. She is not as flat chested before, but still is small in the chest. Yet, Mugen doesn't understand why he would glare at her body like he is.

Of course, he had to move past the well developed frame to finally notice the large red kimono hanging on her. The hems of the kimono dragged on the ground, practically dirty and ripped from walking on them. The sleeves hung loosely down her arms and are tied in knots at her elbows for her forearms to be exposed. Her chest, yes he is staring at her chest again. He noticed the bindings where her small pink tanto sat near her left armpit, for safe keeping obviously. Her small hands rested on her hips where he then saw the katana.

Okay, since when did she start yielding a sword? Mugen specifically remembers that she never took part in any violent manners, so he had to wonder when she started fighting. Yet, he also had to think how she can carry that katana of hers. She is basically a klutz that Mugen believes she will eventually fall on it one day and stab herself. Boy, won't that be a pain?

After a considerable amount of time in silence, Fuu's patience finally got the better of her and snapped at the wild haired man. "That's all you got to say to me after two years apart? I swear, you are such a jerk, Mugen. What the hell are you doing here anyway? If you are looking for the Red Light District, well, you are shit out of luck because there isn't one here."

"Don't get started with me, you little bitch. If I was looking for the Red Light District, I wouldn't be in this dank tea shop, now would I? Maybe I should ask you the same thing? What the hell are you doing here? And why are you wearing that thing? It's just making you fatter."

"Screw you. Now I asked you first, what are you doing here?"

"If you really want to know why I'm here, then I'll tell you. I came looking for you."

"Bullshit."

"Well, it's half true. Some old geezer said that there was some samurai girl in this tea shop. So, I came here. So, where is the girl? I would love to meet her in person."

"You're looking at her, you dumbass. I'm the samurai girl."

Then there is a pause between them. Mugen glared at Fuu for only a second until he busted up laughing, quiet loudly really. His head rolled backwards and his tongue hanged out from his mouth, spitting all over himself from laughing so hard.

Fuu stared at him growling from his obnoxious laughter, a little irritated from his monkey like laugh. Amidst the loud monkey laughing, Fuu can hear the few men that were in the tea shop mumble in dissatisfaction. She can hear them say that they wished the howler would shut up so they can enjoy their hot cups of tea. However, Mugen's laugh didn't seem it was going to cease anytime soon.

The tea drinkers unwilling shuffled out of the shop with their eyes still glaring at the wild haired man. "Maybe you should give that moron a piece of your mind, Fuu. Looks to me he needs a good pop in the jaw." one of the men said as they exited the tea shop.

"I'm about to in a second. You gentlemen enjoy the rest of your night." Fuu replied with a warm smile towards them as she waved goodbye.

"Will do. Enjoy what's left of yours, Fuu."

As the men walked out and disappeared, Mugen finally stopped is laughing with a shudder. He looked about the room for a moment then turned his gaze back on Fuu. "I guess that got rid of them."

"Yeah, because your howler monkey laugh scared off the locals, you asshole. That is no way to treat the elders here, so you better show some respect."

"Jeez, it's not like I'm going to stay here long. I needed a place to sleep for the night instead of out in the woods where twigs and shit run up my ass."

"I can think of a much better place to ram them."

"Oh shut up. What is your deal anyway? You didn't answer me why you are here and why are wearing that stupid thing."

"I'm wearing this kimono because I am a samurai, you dumbass. It may not look the right fit for me, but it is my kimono." Fuu snapped.

"Okay then, would you mind explaining to me why you are here of all places? That's the one thing I would like to know."

"It's very obvious that you don't pay attention to wanted signs or the news in these parts. There was a large yakuza group located in this village and they were terrorizing the locals here. They have caused a big mess here after they murdered a few women and children here, so it was my duty to put an end to it and did just that. Does that answer your question?"

"In a way, but would you mind explaining how the hell you became a samurai? I mean come on, you could barely defend yourself when I was your bodyguard two years ago."

"People change, but its very obvious to me that you haven't changed at all. After what happened on Ikitsuki Island, I had to defend myself in some shape or form otherwise I would have been dead about now."

"Well, you got that right. You are very prune to getting into trouble, especially after the shit you went through on the island. Is that why you decided to become a samurai? Because of what that asshole did to you?" Mugen asked once he remembered that Umanosuke hurt her.

"No, that has nothing to do with him. I don't see why I should tell you why I became a samurai to begin with. I don't want to tell you the real reason why I am a samurai."

This struck Mugen's attention and had to wonder what else happened that Fuu would want to walk the way of the samurai. There's obviously something because he can tell that her composer changed. She looks, sad maybe a little depressed as well. Honestly for him, he never saw Fuu like this. He never saw her look this distressed and glum before. Well, except for the time when she thought that fish-face, Jin, was dead when he fell from the bridge.

That was the only time he saw her upset about something, so this look just makes him feel a little guilty from the way he has been acting towards her since their reunion. Mugen knew that he should have taken a different approach when he laid eyes on her again, but it would just take away the fun in poking fun at Fuu. Rather he liked her high-pitch scream whenever she got mad at him or not. He enjoyed teasing her to a certain extent.

Then he said something that shocked himself more then it did to Fuu. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be pushing you into answering why you became a samurai. I still find it hysterical that you're wearing that thing."

"Oh shut up. I guess I can be nice get you something to drink since you're here." Fuu started then headed towards the counter to pour him something to wet his whistle.

"A sake, not water."

"You know its going to cost you."

"What are you, the owner or something? Just give me something to drink, will you. Sorry, please." Mugen quickly corrected when he noticed Fuu's expression.

He is too familiar with that livid expression of hers and always got a lump on the head afterwards. And Mugen certainly didn't need a third headache. Instead of saying anything while she prepared him a cup of water, he just watched her. He yet again noticed that she is not the same girl two years ago. She has grown up on him and it for reason made a little part of him miss the old Fuu.

What the hell happened that you would be like this, Fuu? Mugen thought to himself then actually started away from the spot he sat over to Fuu. He made a few steps towards her when someone came in absolutely hysterical. They hanged by the entrance panting then spoke to Fuu in a shocked yet fearful tone that Mugen didn't like.

"Lady Samurai, come quick. It's Chief Commander Akio Yamaguchi! He's back!" the man shouted at her.

Of course, Mugen is confused of who this guy is that he turned to Fuu for some answers but that is when he saw the change in behavior in her again. She stood rigid in her spot with a small saucer in her hand with that cup of water shaking in her grasp. Within a matter of seconds, the saucer and cup fell from her hands and crashed onto the hard wood floor.

Mugen's confusion very quickly turned into suspicion yet agitation of what Fuu could have possibly gotten into that she would be almost fearful. When a minute passed, Fuu very calmly replied to the gentleman that barged in.

"I will be right there. Just, give five minutes."

With that, the man by the entrance left in a rush then Mugen and Fuu are left alone in a thick and awkward silence in the tea house. For a while, Mugen just eyed her as she tried to pull herself together then very calmly asked her that resulted in him regretting in saying anything about what had happened just a second ago.

"Would you care to explain what the hell that was all about?"

Instead of getting a response, Fuu shut a very disturbing furious expression in his direction where small droplets fell from her eyes. It was at this moment that Mugen wished that he never came to this particular town because now, he wished he just slept in that hut he saw. He now has this horrible feeling that he is not going to get any sleep tonight and probably not for the next few months. That expression of Fuu's is going to haunt him every night.

What in the hell did she get herself into this time?

* * *

So, what did you think? I'm actually considering about rewriting it, because this was my original idea of how I wanted the reunion to go. If you like it the way it is, let me know. If you any suggestions and anything else, is also appreciated. Thanks a bunch! :)


End file.
